Shockwave Part 2
In the Temporal Cold War In the Shockwave '' |image= |series= |production=40358-028 (201) |producer(s)= |story= |script= Rick Berman and Brannon Braga |director= Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0572234 |guests=John Fleck as Silik, Matt Winston as Temporal Agent Daniels, Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Forrest, Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval, Keith Allen as Suliban Commander Raan, Jim Fitzpatrick as Commander Williams and Michael Kosik as Suliban Soldier |previous_production=Carbon Creek |next_production=Minefield |episode=ENT S02E01 |airdate=18 September 2002 |previous_release=Shockwave Part 1 |next_release=Carbon Creek |story_date(s)= February 2152 / 31st century |previous_story=Shockwave Part 1 |next_story=Carbon Creek }} Summary Previously While visiting an alien mining colony on Paraagan II, a shuttle appears to accidentally set fire to the large amounts of tetrazine in the atmosphere, instantly incinerating the 3,600 colonists on the surface, and prompting Starfleet's Admiral Forrest, on the advice of Vulcan Ambassador Soval, to officially cancel Enterprise's mission, and order the ship to return home. Later, Archer is suddenly transported back 10 months in the past, and encounters Crewman Daniels, who warns him that the Suliban are trying to sabotage Enterprise's mission, and wants to help Archer discover the truth, because events must go on to preserve the timeline. Using information from Daniels, Reed finds a cloaked Suliban device on the shuttlepod's engine manifold, and Archer directs Commander Tucker to build advanced quantum beacon detectors. Enterprise then travels back to an asteroid field near Paraagan II, and the crew quickly locate, cripple and board a Suliban ship, finding computer memory chips with proof of the Suliban's plan. As Enterprise makes its escape, they are able to prove that the explosion wasn't their fault, only for Enterprise to start experiencing warp field problems. When the many Suliban cell ships in pursuit decloak, Silik orders Archer to surrender himself. Archer puts T'Pol in command, but he never makes it to the Suliban shuttle, as he is time transported again, this time to a derelict 31st century building overlooking a devastated cityscape. Daniels appears behind him telling him that bringing him into the future to protect him caused this dramatic change in the timeline. Archer asks to be sent back to repair the damage, but since all the time travel equipment is gone, they are both trapped. Conclusion With Archer gone, T'Pol chooses to surrender the ship to the Suliban to let them verify his disappearance. They do not find any trace of Archer, but they retrieve their data disks and detect a temporal signature in the turbolift. Meanwhile, in the 31st century, Daniels realizes that there is no available technology to send Archer back and, because of this, the timeline has been disrupted. Archer however gives Daniels his communicator and scanner, allowing Daniels to make a device able to contact Enterprise. The Suliban take Enterprise to a nearby helix, and Silik interrogates T'Pol to learn where Archer has gone, but she knows little. When T'Pol is returned to her quarters, Archer contacts her and gives her instructions on how to bring him back. Meanwhile, Tucker is able to set up a communication link between the senior staff, and they plan an escape. The plan begins when two Suliban find T'Pol acting strangely, and are knocked out by Reed and Ensign Mayweather. Reed then goes to Daniels's quarters to retrieve a futuristic device, but is caught by the Suliban. During interrogation, he tells Silik that Archer gave him orders to destroy the device, to prevent him from using it to get in touch with the Suliban's contact from the future. Silik then tries to contact his master but he only succeeds in bringing Archer back, Daniels and Archer having managed to set up a device that allows them to return Archer to his time using the communication device as a 'target'. Meanwhile, on Enterprise, a faked warp core breach is initiated, forcing the Suliban to evacuate the ship. As soon as they are freed, Enterprise goes to warp, pursued by Suliban ships. Archer destroys Daniels's device and, having taken Silik hostage, secures their escape. The reunited crew finally present their proof to Starfleet Command and the Vulcans. Soval still recommends cancellation of the mission, but Archer promises that humanity will learn from their mistakes. T'Pol supports him, adding that the Vulcans should learn from their mistakes as well. Soval exits, and it is decided that Enterprise's mission will continue for now. Errors and Explanations IMDB Continuity # Reed says that the EPS conduits are too tight for Trip or himself to fit. Only Hoshi is small enough, but when we see her in the conduits she has at least 6 inches on each side. Reed and Trip are not that much bigger than Hoshi. Reed probably meant that Hoshi was small enough to twist and turn through the ducts without coming into contact with the EPS cables. # When Hoshi gets the hypo-sprays from the doctor she speaks rather loudly. Her voice would be carried by the air ducts efficiently, possibly all over the deck. Add to that the Suliban's enhanced hearing and the possibility of her being discovered is quite high. The ducts could be designed to muffle and distort sound. Nit Central # Spockania on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:10 pm: Hmm. I'm left still wondering- is Earth under military rule? How come, despite what is apparently a major intersteller diplomatic crisis, we never see a human representative of a civil government? Josh Gould-DS9 Moderator (Jgould) on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:32 pm: That's the essential political question of all of Trek... is the Federation (or, in this case, pre-Federation Earth) a military dictatorship? There's a thread on this in the DS9 sink. Personally my answer is "yes." :) LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: We definitely should’ve seen the President of Earth in Broken Bow give Forrest and Archer the okay to return Klaang to Kronos. I don’t know if it’s as necessary here; they’re basically talking about what to recommend to Earth or the Vulcan High Command regarding the Enterprise’s mission, but yeah, it might’ve been nice to at least see an Earth amabassador, rather than a Starfleet admiral doing everything. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:10 pm: When Silik is questioning Hoshi on the bridge, he starts by pointing his weapon at her midsection, then points it at her head as an additional bit of oomph. Why? If he's got it set right, it's going to kill her no matter where he points the thing! Josh M on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:40 pm:''I think that it was done more for intimidation. ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: 1. Bluster. 2. It might feel scarier having one pointed at your face. # SMT on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:26 pm: How old is this library? Meaning, how old is the paper and binding in these books, and shouldn't they have fallen apart by now? Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:42 pm: I'm starting to think that Daniels actually doesn't hail from as far in the future as he claims. If this library in his time really was supposed only to have data in electronic form, why have a library at all? Why can't people download the information from wherever they please? Butch Brookshier on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 8:21 pm: Regarding the age of the books, it depends on what the paper is made from. Our current books fall apart over time because of acids left over from the process of making the paper. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: They may be 900 years in the future, but the library may only be a hundred years old, for all we know.Brian Webber on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 1:54 pm: It's been established in TNG and a few of the TOS novels that some people are purists who prefer paper books, while the majority use their little 'PADDs' (Technical term from the Omnipedia) to read, and for easy cross-reference. Even today that's true. You notice the whole e-Book craze went nowhere fast. :) ''' # Let's see. To interrogate a Klingon, no removal of clothing is necessary. To interrogate a female Vulcan, it is required to reveal that her catsuit is a two-piece, and to strip off the top half. ''Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm:'' Actually, Klaang was pretty well stripped when they interrogated him in Broken Bow. He was wearing his hospital clothing. I'm guessing that this is pretty thin material considering our current hospital gowns and the fact that it looked pretty thin as well.' # When the Wizard of Archer appears in her quarters, the first words a dazed T'Pol speaks are barely a whisper, yet Archer can make them out with no trouble. 'Josh M on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:40 pm:''Must be some really good reception on Archer's end. :) ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: I noticed that too, and almost made a nit of it (and yeah, I also thought of Oz), but then wondered if this point could be easily scrutinized, given the exotic technology Archer’s using. We may be looking at the distance between T’Pol and Archer’s image as crucial in what Archer hears, but maybe that technology can pick up sound much more efficiently, like a microphone that’s turned up high.' # Maybe it's just me, but those conduits didn't seem so small that only Hoshi could navigate them. She had plenty of room at times. Certainly not narrow enough for her to need to take off her shirt to squeeze through. (I see a pattern forming, and I can't say I like it.) 'Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 7:42 pm: She didn't take the shirt off just to squeeze through- it got snagged as she dropped into Reed's quarters. SMT on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 8:11 pm: That was her undershirt. She took off her uniform shirt before going inside. If she had been without an undershirt during the conduit-crawling scenes, I would definitely have noticed. Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 8:22 pm: She might have taken that off to avoid its getting snagged. Maybe. Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 8:29 pm: She didn't take the shirt off just to squeeze through- it got snagged as she dropped into Reed's quarters.' # How does Phlox know just what will knock out a Suliban? I guess he's just that good. (This nit crops up a lot.) 'Josh M on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:40 pm: He did get one (albeit a dead one) in Broken Bow. Who knows how much he studied that guy while they were travelling between the stars.' # You would think the Suliban would be incredibly eager to get at all the goodies in Daniels's sealed quarters. So why didn't they A) try to break in themselves, through the walls if necessary, or B) stop Reed from locking the door when he came out, so they could get inside and do some serious plundering? 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: I find it hard to believe that a 21st century locking mechanism locking the door would even keep them out in the first place. Is it possible that Daniels’ stuff is booby-trapped to react to Suliban life signs and the Cabal knows this?' # Seconds after hiiiii-yah'ing back from the 31st century, Archer demands that Silik help him get "those data disks back." How did he know they'd been taken? This was not made remotely clear. 'LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: T’Pol must’ve told him off-screen during their chat after the end of Act 2.Seniram 12:31, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Alternatively, he worked out that the Suliban would never allow Enterprise to keep them, because the information they held proved that the Suliban triggered the explosion that destroyed the colony.' # ''The Undesirable Element on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 8:59 pm: Archer seems incredulous that he could be important to history. Well how the heck could he NOT be?? He's commanding Earth's first exploration mission. Don't you think Neil Armstrong and guys like that knew that they were making history? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: Well, the first long-range one using Warp 4.5. Various episodes have alluded to other ships that have Warp 3, like Fortunate Son and Silent Enemy. # In Unexpected, the Klingon commander implies that a single torpedo hit could destroy the Enterprise. Yet here, the Suliban fire on Enterprise numerous times and the Enterprise is being slowly worn down. Now it's possible that the Klingon commander was just exaggerating (a common Klingon trait), but I find it interesting that Klingons would have more advanced weaponry than the future-enhanced Suliban. Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:44 pm: I was wondering why the Sulliban didn't again target the Enterprise's warp core like they did at the beginning of the episode (or the end of the previous episode, whichever). This seemed to have dire consequence, but later they seem content to wreck everything but the warp core!LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: He certainly stated that Archer’s ship was "puny," and T’Pol and Reed said that they were outgunned, but Captain Vorok never said any such thing. In fact, the Enterprise took hits from two Klingon torpedoes, and so, for that matter, did the hidden Xyrillian ship, both without being destroyed.Blue Berry on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 6:58 pm: The Suliban were trying to disable the ship and capture everyone. It would be easier to just blow it up. # Josh M on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:40 pm: I guess that the Enterprise wasn't supposed to be destroyed in Cold Front. If it had, and Archer had died, the Federation wouldn't even exist. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: As Rene pointed out, The Enterprise wasn’t even supposed to be launched in Broken Bow. The launch was sped up to take Klaang home, a situation caused by the Suliban’s pursuit of him to Earth, which means the show is already in an alternate timeline. # Sparrow47 on Wednesday, September 18, 2002 - 10:44 pm: One thing I just thought of: at the end of Part One, when Silik tells T'Pol, "I really thought Archer was smarter than this. He could have saved all your lives," he cut communication thereafter. But at the begining of this, he's talking to T'Pol again. Why did he reestablish communicaton? Or am I remembering wrong? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: Nope. You’re right, Sparrow. Well done. That’s what happens when the creators write themselves into a cliffhanger corner and produce it before even knowing what there’re going to write for part 2.Seniram 12:31, October 7, 2018 (UTC) He may be waiting for his troops to finish their search of Enterprise. # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:29 am: In Cold Front, Daniels told Archer that Future Guy’s people came from a time period earlier than his own. In this episode, Daniels specifically tells Archer in the library in Act 2 that Future Guy’s time period is 300 years before his own, or the 27th century, but that they never developed the ability to travel through time. Why not? All they have to do is slingshot themselves around a star, as seen in ST IV. They can build a device that can project images and sounds of themselves back through time, but not technology that to them is 400 years old? Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm: Actually, if you go by Daniels' information from earlier episodes, it would be the 28th century since Daniels is apparently from the 31st. Seniram 12:31, October 7, 2018 (UTC) Besides, the slingshot-around-the-sun method requires a warp capable ship, which could be considered too easy to track and stop. # If the Suliban confined all the crewmen to their quarters, why is Phlox in sickbay when Hoshi crawls through the EPS shafts in Act 3? RobertaHefferman on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 7:03 am: He's not. When Hoshi complains about being claustrophobic, T'Pol tells her that it's only 40 to 45 meters to get to Phlox's quarters (emphasis mine). As to why Phlox keeps medical supplies in his quarters, your guess is as good as mine. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: He’s a doctor. He might be called to an emergency while off-duty. # When Silik brings Reed to the bridge to interrogate him in Act 3, there are no other Suliban on the bridge operating the ship. Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm: Why would they need to operate it? It's docked to the helix and probably doesn't need constant attention. I'm guessing that most of the systems are on standby or on computer control at that point. # In Act 3, the Suliban discover Reed trying to abscond with a device from Daniels’ quarters. They beat him repeatedly, demanding to know what the device does, and we see Reed say at least twice that he doesn’t know what it does. Reed then says that Archer told him to destroy it, and when Silik asks why, Reed says that Archer thought the Suliban might use it to contact someone. So in other words, it’s a communications device. Which means Reed does know what it does. Interestingly, Silik doesn’t notice that this means Reed was lying when he said he didn’t know what it did, and he doesn’t beat him further. I guess he was just happy to get the device. Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm: Silik probably already thought that Reed was lying. After beating the information he wanted to hear out of Reed, he might have decided that he no longer wanted to waste energy on him. Or maybe Silik has a place in his heart for all of his torture victims. # When Trip mouths off to Ambassador Soval at the end of the episode, Archer does nothing, and Admiral Forrest has to tell Trip to back down. Archer should have better discipline over his third in command. Archer probably agrees with Trip, and is keeping silent to avoid saying anything that would get him sacked and/or imprisoned. # I got the distinct impression from Part 1 that because the death of the 3,600 Paraagan colonists did not occur in recorded history, as Daniels told Archer, that Daniels intervened to put things right. But nothing in this episode indicates that Daniels made or will make any effort reverse the alteration of the timeline and restore the colonists, which means that we now know conclusively that Enterprise takes place in a timeline other than the one known to Kirk or Picard. Some have suggested that this has been known since the pilot, because the Suliban’s pursuit of Klaang to Earth and the early launching of the Enterprise altered the timelin, but in past episodes involving time travel, the assumption has always been that changes to the timeline that remained at the end of the episode were part of the normal timeline, and that they were "supposed" to happen, so there was no reason not assume that this wasn’t the case with Broken Bow. Perhaps the Enterprise really did launch in mid-April of 2151, perhaps because Archer found some other reason to push it forward. But Shockwave parts I and II explicitly depict a massive catastrophe caused by timeline pollution, and not fixed at the end of the episode. So what, if anything, will happen differently in the future that we’ve seen on the past four Trek series? Will there be any huge alterations that the creators will hint at or depict, perhaps in Enterprise’s later seasons, or in a NextGen movie? Yasu on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 8:45 am: I'm not sure I agree with your conclusion. Another explanation would be that the timeline known to Kirk and Picard is the continuation of this new, altered timeline. Maybe Daniels is the one from another timeline. The Undesirable Element on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 11:56 am: Maybe that's the real trick of the Temporal Cold War. It wouldn't be much of a war if one faction went back in time to screw something up and then the other faction just went back in time 3 days earlier and fixed it. (Though that would be why they call it a COLD war.) You have to look at the timeline as very flexible. I suspect that if we had a COMPLETELY unaltered timeline, the 24th century would look very different from what we'd expect. I still maintain that all of this time travelling will eventually CAUSE all of the stuff that we're used to seeing, not SCREW UP everything. There's also a possibility that in Daniels's timeline, a few days after Archer was there, some other ship came by and blew up all the people. (i.e. It doesn't matter) # LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 2:12 am: Archer tells Daniels in the beginning of Act 2 they they don’t even have electricity, but the lighting in the library doesn’t look like it’s just coming from sunlight, and for that matter, the atmosphere outside doesn’t look clear enough to let enough sunlight through anyway. Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm: At the end of Shockwave Part 1 and at the beginning of Part 2, it appears that sunlight is indeed able to penetrate the atmosphere. By the time they get to the library, it appears that clouds have rolled in. #If the device that Daniels made for Archer could only be used to project images back in time, as makes clear to Archer when they begin building it in Act 2, how could Archer use it to actually travel back and appear on Silik’s temporal communication platform on the Helix at the end of Act 3? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 2:26 am: Or did the device Reed took from Daniels' quarters, which Silik took and placed on the platform have something to do with it? Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:47 am: I think it was the device. He told T'Pol to go to Daniels' quarters, apparently she decided to have Reed go instead ("I've already been beaten up this episode. It's your turn!) & he told Silik that it was a communication device. Obviously it was more.Yasu on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 7:49 am: I am assuming that Archer needed Silik to activate Daniel's device so that Archer could take Silik hostage. Either they needed the time platform thingy that Silik had, or if Archer couldn't take him hostage, they would be in the same position as at the end of part 1. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:47 am: Actual nit that hadn't been mentioned yet! Soval mentions that Enterprise has been in armed conflict with dozens of species. As dozens is plural wouldn't that mean at least 24 species? Anyone else think that number is a little high? LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: He didn’t say "dozens." He said "over a dozen." # Yasu on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 7:49 am: Why didn't the Suliban use the neck ring interrogation device on Reed that they used on T'Pol and the klingon. If they had, and assuming it compels the prisoner to tell the truth, Reed would have blurted out the whole plan. Josh M on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 3:50 pm: Do we know that it forces them to tell the truth? Sparrow47 on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 7:54 pm: In Broken Bow, it was made rather clear that the thing is designed to pump a Trek version of the Veritas serum into the victim's blood stream. Remember when Klaang told Silik he didn't know about Sarin's message? Silik then asked the tech "Are you sure the drugs are working?" ' # ''ClaytonRumley on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 8:14 am: When Daniels and Archer build their Wizard of Archer device (a little too McGyver-ish for me), Daniels says that they're building a device that can project images into the past. He didn't say anything about being able to communicate with the past. Yet Archer seemed to have no problem hearing and seeing T'Pol. ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm:'' Even though he said "images" I took this to include sound too, because Daniels was referring to the gizmo the Future Guy and Silik use to speak with one another.' # ''Yasu on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 8:17 am: Why did they need to fake the warp core overload anyway? Enterprise's escape hinges solely on Archer taking Silik hostage. Archer takes Silik hostage and says "You're going to let us get away from your helix, and when we get to this point we'll let you go". There, no risk of Enterprise getting blown to smitherines. Better yet as Luigi suggested above, take Silik prisoner. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 12:07 pm: They knew Archer would come through the portal, but not that he’d be able to Silik hostage. Remember, T’Pol asks Archer why the other cell-ships didn’t follow him, and Archer has to tell her that he did something decidedly un-Starfleet by taking Silik hostage, indicating that taking Suliban hostage wasn’t part of the original plan, but an improv. Yasu on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 1:08 pm: I guess part of my confusion is how the portal thing got Archer back, which is mentioned in earlier posts. One assumption I will make is when the Suliban broke off their attack, Trip says, "he did it" or something like that, so Archer using Silik as a hostage initially to call off the pursuing cell ships was part of the plan. Another assumption I'll make is that everyone knew that the Suliban could easily overtake and eventually destroy Enterprise. Finding the Vulcan ship before that happened was a long shot. They gave the device to Silik on purpose and expected him to activate it. That is pretty well established. They would have done that, as far as I can see for only two reasons. Scenario 1: The device needed to be in the fancy time room. Then the plan would go: Fake core breach to get away and hopefully find Vulcan ship before being destroyed. Archer gets Silik to call off cell ships, commandeers one for himself, and tries to catch up. However, there is no way for Archer to catch up through a pack of hostile cell ships, and if Silik is no longer a hostage, as soon as Archer is out of the helix, the pursuit is back on, Enterprise and Archer's ship is destroyed. This scenario cannot work without taking Silik hostage. This scenario could work with taking Silik hostage and bringing him to Enterprise, and without the fake warp core breach. Scenario 2: Anyone could have activated the portal anywhere, but they figured Daniels's quarters would be watched, or even if they got the Captain back, they'd still be at square one, out gunned and surrounded by Suliban. So what they could do is take Silik by surprise using deft double kick. Archer walks onto Enterprise with gun to Silik's head, and without a fake core breach, flies off with a promise to release Silik. Once they get a safe distance or locate the Vulcan ship let Silik go since Archer "gave his word" or something corny like that. I can't really see a plan that would work without taking Silik hostage and bringing him to Enterprise, unless is was a desperate attempt get Enterprise away from the helix, hopefully find the Vulcan ship, and try to go back and get Archer later. I guess I'm picking on this point since I enjoyed the episode overall, but wish the sequence of events made more logical sense. Executing a half baked , half thought out plan and having luck, inspiration and improvisation pull you through might be more realistic than a tight carefully formed, flawlessly executed plan, but looks to me more like the writers couldn't think of a better way to put it together. # Christopher Q on Thursday, September 19, 2002 - 7:53 pm: I thought that Daniels tried to destroy Enterprise in the episode Cold Front.inblackestnight on Thursday, September 06, 2007 - 9:11 pm: Daniels didn't try to destroy Enterprise, he was waiting to run into Silik for capture. # John A. Lang on Friday, July 29, 2005 - 7:44 am: When Hoshi jumps down, her hands are NOWHERE near her breasts. Her arms are at her side. Yet when the camera changes angles, her hands are covering her breasts.inblackestnight on Thursday, September 06, 2007 - 9:11 pm: There was no other camera angle. After Hoshi jumps down, the next time we see her is at Reed's quarters covering herself. Is there any reason why Hoshi couldn't jump up and grab her shirt from inside the conduit? I don't think it ripped but if it did it would still provided adquate cover. # inblackestnight on Thursday, September 06, 2007 - 9:11 pm: Why did Archer contact T'Pol? He should've known she'd be skeptical so he should've contacted Trip instead to get things moving faster. I’m not sure Archer would have been able to control the transmission to that degree. # When breaking into Daniels' quarters I thought the two pairs of socks sitting parallel to each other was odd for some reason. Maybe Daniels was obsessed with neatness, especially given his chaos theory comment in Cold Front! # While trying to evade the fleet of cell ships T'Pol orders the ship 10° starboard and for some reason the ship banks to the right as well. JoshM on Friday, September 07, 2007 - 5:09 pm: But starboard is to the right. Do you mean the ship banks left as well? inblackestnight on Friday, September 07, 2007 - 9:50 pm: Instead of the ship simply turning to the right it banks like a plane or boat at high speed when there's no reason for doing so. If it banked as part of evasive manuvers it was pretty useless. # Ignoramous on Saturday, September 08, 2007 - 7:20 pm: excuse my ignorance, but was the interior of the library CGI? Was it actually a real building in NYC? inblackestnight on Sunday, September 09, 2007 - 12:57 pm: I'm pretty sure it was mostly CGI, aside from the general area Archer and Daniels were in of course. I don't know if it was a real building, it just reminded me of one in NYC. I'm sure Luigi, or any of this site's fellow New Yorkers, could say one way or the other.Ignoramous on Sunday, September 09, 2007 - 6:27 pm: I was just curious because of the talk about libraries in NYC. Category:Episodes Category:Enterprise